


KinkSpace

by NicoleBrandy



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBrandy/pseuds/NicoleBrandy
Summary: You two met on a little website called KinkSpace, where you had been exploring the kink community for a bit. From the get-go you knew he was interested in you, but it was only after you revealed your interest in rape-play that he asked for your address. Normally that would've been the end of the conversation. But you were drunk at the time, and so you gave him your info and told him what you wanted him to do to you. Today you had to live with yesterday's bad choices, but... Honestly, were they really that bad? (Obvious Non-con. You have been warned.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after what seems like an eternity of no content! And I really wanted to write this oneshot. And possibly another. And then maybe I'll update S.O.E. We shall see. 
> 
> Anyway! This fic is admittedly based on my own kinks (and yes, blatant references to FetLife. Sue me). So I apologize for that. But I get the feeling I'm not the only one. After all, you DID click on this fanfiction of your own accord, oui? You're a dirty little slut and I (and Trevor) love you for it! ;3 (Also a quick heads-up. Trevor is kind of out of character, I feel; I actually picture him being more of a submissive, due to all those mommy issues... But oh well. This is my fic and I shall write it how I want.)
> 
> Without further ado, here is some shameless smut and kinkiness. Enjoy~

Shit. 

Shit, shit,  _shit_. 

You really are an idiot. 

At least this is what you had decided, as you scrolled through those messages on your phone with a pounding headache and a flushed face. Last night you had been drinking, and now you were paying the price. No, not with a hangover (though that was an obvious part of the deal). It was more than that. Your phone was in your hand as you lay in bed on your stomach, hand smothering your face in a futile attempt to hide your embarrassment from yourself. These texts made your guts churn, and not in a good way, as they had apparently been doing last night.

_"hey, this the # for [y/n]?"_

_"mhm~... is this fill_up_ent?"_

_"thats Sir, to u"_

_"oh, my bad... sir... hee hee ;3"_

_"i want 2 see u. when can i come over?"_

_"any time you want, baby <3"_

Barf. You were so nauseating when you were drunk. With a roll of your eyes, you continued reading.

_"thats a good girl"_

_"thank you, sir~"_

_"ill see u 2morow"_

_"ok-_

That last text was still in the text box, as if it weren't completed. Presumably you had passed out before you could hit the send button. You let out a groan, damning yourself for not doing that earlier. Los Santos was scary enough with all the gangs and corrupt businessmen slinking around every corner.  Now this creepy guy you knew nothing about was going to be on your porch any minute. What had you two talked about? Where did you even meet him?? You tried to scroll up past what you had already read. Maybe there was more to the conversation, you figured.

No such luck.

"Shit," you huffed. Oh well. Maybe when he got there you could simply explain to him that you weren't in your right frame of mind and politely ask him to leave before you called the police. Yeah, that sounded good. You tossed your phone somewhere in your bed, letting it get swallowed by your mass of blankets and pillows. There was no use sitting around and fretting about it, right? Getting up from bed was a chore, as your head seemed to pound more with every slight movement. The sunlight coming in through your windows didn't help to ease your pain. Eventually you managed to make it to your feet and out of your bedroom, though. To your bathroom you headed, and immediately went for the shower. Not even caring about how freezing it was going to be, you turned on the faucet, stripped, and stepped in. The frigid water helped a little to perk you up, and it certainly made you more alert.

After your shower, your day went by rather uneventfully. By the time you had eaten dinner, in fact, you had completely forgotten about the total stranger whom you knew nothing about, though he somehow knew your name, address, and fondness of kink... Well damn. Now you were thinking about it. It made you nervous. Where did you meet this guy?!

Hold on.

Getting up from the couch, you ran into your room and practically threw yourself into bed. There you scrambled to find your phone. It was times like these when you really despised yourself for tossing your phone somewhere carelessly. After a few minutes of searching, you found your cell folded up in some blankets and hurriedly unlocked it. Back to the messages you went, and you went to scrutinizing your first reply. " _fill_up_ent_...?" you read lone, confused. What the hell did that mean? Some kind of code? Pseudonym? Wait. A screen name. That was it! 

Frantically you opened every app on your iFruit, one at a time, and wherever there was a search bar you entered that name. None of them came up with a match. Frustrated, you stopped to think. You had entered the name in every social media app you had: LifeInvader, Snapmatic, and even Bleeter. What else was there? 

...Wait a second...

Holding your breath as you did so, you opened your web browser and typed in the url: www.KinkSpace.com. After the page loaded, you clicked on the search bar. Then you entered the name with shaky fingers. Your heart caught in your throat as, unlike the other sites, one result popped up. You clicked on the user's link. It took you to the profile of a 48-year-old man in Sandy Shores whose only picture was of a pile of what looked like meth crystals. Great. Not only did you not know the guy's name, but you didn't even know what he looks like! And on top of all that, he does  _meth_ _!_ A wave of nausea washed over you as you opened your messages and saw that the most recent one was with him. Not being able to bear reading it, you simply tossed your phone aside once again and curled up in an upright ball. What were you gonna do? 

Lock the front door. That seemed like the obvious solution. Nodding to yourself, you got up and quickly scurried to the front door. After locking it, you stopped to think if there was any other way he could get in. There was your bedroom window, but you were on the 7th floor. There was no way he'd be able to get in through there... Right? You shook your head. No, of course not. That was preposterous. What was he gonna do; climb the fire escape all the way up here? You let out a laugh at the thought. No one would go through that much trouble just to have sex with you, anyway. He'll probably just ride the elevator up to your floor, and after spending ten minutes looking for your room, he wouldn't want to spend more than five standing at your front door and waiting. Then he'll just go home and block you on KinkSpace, then completely forget about you. Yeah, that would be good. That's what he'll do. Whoever 'he' is, of course.

After satisfying yourself with your own reassuring thoughts, you went to your bathroom to get ready for bed: using the toilet, brush your teeth, then changing into your nightgown. Then you approached your bedroom, confused when you found the door closed. You didn't remember closing it. While, for a moment, you began to worry, you then shook your head to rid of your troublesome thoughts. No way anyone was in there. Taking a breath, you reached for the doorknob and - after a moment's hesitation - pushed the door open.

Bad move.

The room was dark, and so - before you could switch the lights on - a hand shot out and covered your mouth to muffle the scream you immediately tried letting out. Instantly you reached up and tried to pry off the sweaty, callused hand, but to no avail. You were pulled into the room and the door was slammed shut. Your body was pinned against the nearby wall, your face behind held against it with one hand as the other grabbed your wrists and held them behind your back.

"Easy there, dollface," a man's voice growled from behind you, and the gentle words paired with such an aggressive tone made you shiver violently. Before you could scream or respond, your hands had been tethered together with what felt like a ziptie and the hand was back over your mouth as the man pressed himself against you, forcing you flush against the wall, and his free hand gripped your right breast with a painful grip. "You wouldn't want the neighbors to hear you... Or would you?" he whispered harshly into your ear. A whimper slunk out of your throat, muffled by his rugged palm, and he let out a sadistic chuckle. "You're more of a slut than I thought..." The man's hand left your mouth and opted to squeeze your throat; not enough to choke you, but just enough to restrict your blood flow and make it somewhat of a chore to breathe. It also prevented you from screaming, and so you had to resort to hushed begging.

"P- Please," you uttered, trying to ignore the groping of your breast and the hard-on pressing into your backside. Admittedly this was rather exciting... but not consentful or welcomed, and therefore you were scared out of your mind more than anything. "Please," you continued, your voice meek and pathetic, "leave me alone, I-... I was drunk last night and- and I didn't mean anything I said, so if you could just-"

"Shut it," the man muttered sharply, and subconsciously you obeyed. "You already warned me last night that you'd be resisting, sweetheart... But you know you want this. You told me so." Silently you cursed yourself. Of course the drunk you would reveal your deepest desires to some psycho you didn't know at all.

"How d- did you even get in here?" you wept, tears forming in your eyes as the man's grip on your throat tightened and his other hand molested your breast ruthlessly, pinching your nipple and pulling at it. He seemed to know every little thing about you, including your most sensitive spots and the way you liked them touched.

"Fire escape," he grunted without missing a beat. Of course. "Now shut the hell up and get on your knees." Again, before you could respond, you were forcefully turned to face the man and shoved to the ground on your knees. To prevent you from getting away, he tangled a head in your hair and yanked you forward, causing you to let out a yelp. The sound you made seemed to please him, as he let out a soft groan. "Thaaaat's right, bitch... Cry out for me; I love that shit," he gnarled as he fiddled with his jeans with his free hand. His cock fell out from the opening, hard, stiff, and rather impressive. It wasn't too long, but its girth was nothing to smirk at. The sight of it, visible only by dull moonlight, made your eyes go wide and your frame stiffen. "Enough staring," the man declared, his voice rough and impatient. Pulling your head closer by the hair, he snapped, "Suck it! Now!"

By now the tears were ready to spill over and escape. You were about to start sobbing and begging for mercy when he apparently decided you were taking too long. He huffed an angry breath and tightened his hold on your hair, then used his other hand to pinch your nose closed. This trick. It was the oldest one in the book, but it always worked. You held out for as long as you could, but soon couldn't hold your breath any longer. Your mouth fell open as you gasped for air, and before you could close it, his cock was buried to the hilt inside you. Though you gagged and cried out, he didn't wait. Both hands were in your hair now, and he was fucking your throat brutally. "Ohhh, fuck... Little slut. I bet you love my cock, don't you?" the stranger growled breathlessly, as he snapped his hips forward and back rhythmlessly. 

You tried to shake your head, tried to scream your protest, tried to do  _anything_ to let this man know that this was all a mistake. But it was no use. He was having his way with you... and you secretly loved it. That despicable, vile, lewd side of you was being lured out. And no matter how much you'd try to deny it, you _were_ a slut. You were this man's (this complete and utter stranger's) whore. Everything about this moment - the binding of your wrists, the savage assault on your throat, and the stranger's harsh words and animalistic grunts and groans - was making you wet. Your cunt throbbed for attention, and you wigged your hips to try to calm yourself, but it only made it worse. You whined, the sound being stifled by the cock ramming in and out of your mouth. 

"Mmm, that's right, bitch, moan around my cock like the dirty whore you are," the guy purred approvingly. "Moan for me, slut. Moan for ol' Trevor."

Trevor. So that was his name. 

Pulling your mouth off of the man's fat cock, you gasped for a breath and looked up at him with your tear-filled eyes. "P- Please, Trevor, please let me go-"

An apical blow to your left cheek shut you up and made you abruptly end your sentence with a yip of pain. Trevor had smacked you square across the face. "How many times must I tell you; that's  _Sir_ , to you,  _slut_."

The dominance; the abuse; the sheer  _force_ of this man... It was all driving you insane. A long, shuddering sigh left your lips at those words, and you looked back up at him with different eyes; cloudy, half-mast, glazed over with wanton lust. You wanted this man; you wanted Trevor to dominate you.

"Y- Yes, Sir," you replied obediently, shifting on your knees. Your underwear was soaked, and you hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable. Unfortunately this Trevor character was very observant. His eyes flickered down to your shuffling pelvis, and then they returned to your face. Even in the dimness of the moonlight, you could see his face. He had a receding hairline, a scruffy chin and neck, and harsh, brown eyes. The dominance in his voice was just as apparent in his looks, and you fucking loved it. 

"What's the matter, doll? Is your cunt already dripping for me?" Trevor snarled, sounding almost disgusted. You shuddered at his words, but did your best to continue fighting this. Even if it was just part of an act now, you simply wouldn't let yourself be resorted to such lewdness. Not without some 'convincing,' anyway.

"Nnn- No, S- Sir," you stuttered, your voice shaking with the effort it took to not moan like the little bitch you were. Being jerked to your feet by your hair made you throb in a way that was almost as painful as your scalp being yanked at. The sensation made you whimper once again, but the sound trailed off into a rather erotic mewl as Trevor's hand firmly cupped your sex and practically throttled it. He seemed to be examining you, and his probe didn't last long before he was glaring at you with narrow eyes that made you weak in the knees.

"Why do you lie to me, sweetheart?..." he gnarred quietly. You gulped, feeling as though you'd made a horrible mistake. Though you were about to apologize, you were quickly spun around before you could, and shoved towards the bed. Onto the mattress you fell and landed with a yelp, your face hitting the pillow due to your hands being restrained and unable to brace yourself. You let out another cry as you felt a knife tugging at your nightgown. "We need this off, now," came the frustrated grumble from behind you. You were about to start struggling, but froze when you heard the flicking open of a switchblade. Your blood ran cold and your whole body froze as you felt the coolness of the blade against your thigh. He dragged the sides of it this way and that, leisurely, and spoke with what you assumed was a smirk on his face. "I ain't afraid to use this, darlin'... Don't make me do it, okay? We wouldn't want that pretty face of yours damaged, right?" 

Frantically you nodded, once again fearing for your life. You were sure you hadn't asked him to hold you at knifepoint... Maybe this guy really was a psycho. Either way you couldn't exactly fight back, and so you decided to obey him. It wasn't like you actually wanted him to leave you alone, anyway. Not now. You were too eager to be  _taken_.

"Thaaaat's a good little slut," Trevor purred, as he gripped your nightgown and easily tore it open. Within seconds the sharp blade had reduced your favorite nighttime garment into a shredded piece of fabric. Then the man threw it on the floor carelessly, along with his blade. You heard him noisily lick his lips as he reached forward and cupped your ass cheeks, groping them. "Mmmm. You got a nice ass, sweetheart. I just might fuck it," the pseudo sex offender murmured, causing you to whine in almost-pure fear.

"P- Please, Sir, don't," you sincerely pleaded, looking back at him with frightened eyes. He merely chuckled at you, flashing you what appeared to be a genuine grin.

"Don't worry, doll; I read your profile and I know you're not into anal. If you ever change your mind, though," he said, winking at you, "you know where to find me, yeah?"

This considerate side of Trevor reassured and calmed you greatly, and you visibly relaxed, and you even flashed him a grin of your own. "Yes, Sir," you replied quietly. He hummed in approval, then the dominant expression returned to his face and you shivered again. 

"Good girl... But really, I  _am_ going to fuck you now," he affirmed decidedly. The smile disappeared from your face, replaced with a faux fearful frown. He noticed this, then smirked. "And yes; it  _will_ hurt."

With that, Trevor tugged your panties down and off, chucking them across the room. Followed were his shirt, jeans, then briefs. Now both of you were completely naked, and he was already rubbing his bare cock along your wet folds. "Ohhh,  _baby_... You really are ready for me," he murmured. One hand gripping your hip, he used the other to grasp his cock and smack your crack with it. "You want me to fuck your pussy, don'tcha, you horny tramp?" he teased, causing you to whimper and shake your head hopelessly.

"No, no!!" you cried, a sob wracking your shoulders. You scrambled to try crawling away; to get away from him. At least that's what you pretended to do. "P- Please! I-... I don't want this!" you wept, causing him to snicker.

"Sure ya do," he purred, and with that being said, he forced his cock inside you. It did hurt; a lot more than you were prepared for, actually. Even with your soaked cunt, the girth of his cock was too much for you, and you let that be known. You cried out when he was buried inside you, and new tears formed in the corners of your eyes.

" _Ah_ _!!!_ It hurts!!" you wailed, not caring who heard. Or maybe you did. Maybe you wanted everyone to hear exactly what this man was doing to you. Maybe, you thought, you wanted all the neighbors to hear you, and then they would come and use you, too. To be the neighborhood cum dumpster; that sounded marvelous to you at the moment. But you had to focus on Trevor. And keep up the act. "P- Please, Sir, take it out...!" you pleaded, struggling to get away.

"Shut the  _fuck_ up," the man snapped, punctuating his racy choice of words with a snap forward of his hips, causing you to cry out, "and  _take_ it." That you did. You lay there as your hole was violated, and with each thrust of his hips you cried harder. Soon Trevor had apparently decided you were too loud and forced his fingers in your mouth. You sucked on them instinctively, eagerly, moaning around them as they successfully gagged you. A groan left Trevor as you responded in such a naughty way, and he timed the thrusts of his fingers with the thrusts of his hips, were growing evermore rough and gauche. "Ohh,  _fuck_. You're such a fucking whore, you know that?" he growled, eliciting from you a muffled whine. "Your pussy is squeezing on my cock, you're sucking off my fingers like a goddamn pornstar... Oh, fuck, slut, I'm gonna cum...!"

Your eyes went wide at this. You tried to protest, tried to get away, but you couldn't. His fingers were both digging into one of your hips and choking you mercilessly. He let out a vicious laugh, only speeding up his hips and fingers. "Fight all you want, slut," he growled, causing you to sob once again. "I'm gonna fuck your throat and your pussy, and then I'm gonna cum inside you, and you know what you're gonna do?" Ignoring your muzzled cries for mercy (or was he feeding off of them?), Trevor pounded into you as hard and as fast as he could. As you screamed (or at least tried to), he snapped, "You're gonna fucking  _take_ it!!" 

It was all too much. The fingers and the cock inside of you, the soreness from being fucked, and those violent words... It was all getting to you. That familiar feeling of warmth was there, except now it felt more like a fire; a painful, scorching fire deep within you that was coiling and threatening to explode. With each thrust it felt like Trevor's cock was breaching your womb, and it  _hurt_ , just like he promised. Not to mention the thick digits in your mouth gagging you, not only reducing your sounds to near-nothing, but actually  _gagging_ you. It was fairly hard to breathe. All of it caused more tears to slip out of your eyes and stream down your face. Some of them must've landed on Trevor's hand, because he let out a carnal sound and suddenly spanked your ass.

"That's right, cry!! Take that fat cock in your tight little pussy; suck those fingers, just like the fucking whore you are!! Take it,  _take it_... Fuck, I'm gonna cum, slut. I'm gonna cum!" His cock drilled into you as he pulled back his other hand and used both to latch onto your restrained wrists and using them to yank you into each thrust. With each thrust you cried out, your sounds no longer being stifled. He only seemed to be edged on by your shrieks of pain.

"P- P- Please, S- Sir, d- don't c- cum in- insi-i-ide!!" you begged, your words being interrupted with his violent thrusts. He only growled and slammed into you harder.

"Shut the fuck up... T-... Take my cum, slut... C- Cumming...  _Fuck!!!"_

With a long, drawn-out howl, he kept to his word and blew his load deep inside you. In response, you clenched your eyes shut and let out a scream, as your own orgasm was ripped from you. You squirted all over his cock, your cum mixing with his as he let out a growl of approval. "Mmmm, thaaaat's a good slut..." Trevor purred, still rolling his hips against you as your orgasm continued. Soon they slowed to a stop as he felt the tremors within you eventually cease. Then he pulled out, leaving you there as he got redressed.

A few moments went by of silence, as you lay there in your afterglow. Very soon you were very conscious of how you were butt naked, with your ass in the air and your hands tied behind your back. Your cheeks flushed red, and you opened your mouth to say something, but then heard and felt Trevor kneel down on the bed behind you. Without a word from either of you, he cut your hands free, then helped you to lie down on your back. A kiss to your forehead, then he got up and headed for the door, merely sending a wave your way as he called over his shoulder, "Text me if you ever feel like doing that again." With that, he was gone, and you were left alone in bed, blinking, trying to process what just happened. As you sat up against the headboard of your bed, you stared at the door in silence, listening as you heard the sound of the front door opening then closing. That was it. Trevor came, fucked you, 'came,' and left. You didn't know how to respond to it all, so you merely smiled sleepily and murmured the only thing that came to mind.

"Yes, Sir..."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Ohhhh, wow. Wowie wow wow. I have never written anything so blatantly kinky and sinful. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed, fellow sluts! There will (hopefully) be more to come from me in the future!


End file.
